


flower kid goes 2 da store

by bigbuffbee



Series: mr dad is a terrible person and gets punched [2]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, be nice and courteous to retail workers, mr dad sux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: flolwer kid sees the wide-mouthed mother fucker. shenanigans ensue.





	flower kid goes 2 da store

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't bothered checking through after i finished writing these.

Flower kid stares into the fridge. All there is is a jar of pickles and some Parmesan cheese. And something in the corner that is probably best left alone. Parsley most likely wouldn’t mind eating that but they don’t want to find that out.   
They close the fridge and trudge towards Boris to tug on his sleeve. How did they manage to get that low on food? 

Today they are going to the store. Sure they can order a pizza, but making one with fresher stuff would be much more enjoyable. 

Flower kid buckles in the front seat and tunes the radio. They land on a groovy pop song and Boris quietly hums along the ride to the store. He seems to enjoy the station, flower kid takes a mental note to the radio. 

They walk inside and browse around before getting whatever is on the list, flower kid walks through one of the isles of canned food and lo and behold.   
Motherfucker supreme.   
The guy with a too wide frown. 

The man looks up at a shelf of diced pineapples and takes a moment to recognize flower kid. But they were wearing the blue jacket as always. 

Now flower kid respects retail workers and doesn’t do any punches right then and there. They simply pick up a can. Of uhh. Let’s check the label. 

Apple sauce.   
Sure thing. 

The man quickly drops everything and walks out of the store. Flower kid simply strolls along with a few more cans of sauces in arm and makes to the front to check out. Boris was busy looking at the bell peppers. They are in the shape of a tooth if you squint hard enough. 

The man was out of the parking lot by the time flower kid walked out the store.   
And he hears the familiar sound of flip flops.   
But now he gets a can planted into his face. 

It was a bit of a muggy day out so not a lot of people out and about and anyone to see flower kid shattering apple sauce on some guy. 

When they got satisfied with their throwing arm they turn back to the store. Boris was still looking at the bell peppers. But a quick tug on his sleeve was enough to pull him out of the trance. 

The handmade pizza was decent. Not even burnt!  
Flower kid had pineapple on theirs.


End file.
